Doença de Crohn
Autor: Lucas Lopes da Fonseca Colaboradores: Rafael de Matos e Gibran da Costa Reis Introdução A doença de Crohn é uma doença inflamatória intestinal, que são doenças envolvendo o aparelho digestivo podendo ter manifestações crônicas ou agudas. Os principais sintomas apresentados por esta doença são diarréia, febre, dor abdominal, perda de peso e cansaço. Pode acometer qualquer parte do trato gastrointestinal tendo distribuição assimétrica e segmentada, o que significa que ela afeta apenas segmentos do trato digestivo e não o trato inteiro, e esses segmentos afetados não têm distribuição ou comprimento definidos, sendo então uma doença descontínua. É do tipo auto-imune, ou seja, o seu próprio sistema imune, que deveria atacar agentes externos não reconhece as células do seu corpo como sendo suas, e então as ataca. Em 80% dos casos a doença afligi quase que exclusivamente o intestino delgado, e não acomete a região anal ou retal. thumb|250px|Fonte: http://virtualpsy.locaweb.com.br/ A doença não tem cura e além das manifestações sistêmicas e extra gastrointestinais, que incluem: - problemas relacionados à má absorção: osteoporose e osteomalácia, esteatorreia, cálculos biliares e renais, intolerância. - problemas relacionados a inflamações sistêmicas: artrite migratória, estomatite aftosa, doenças tromboembolémicas. Além de problemas cutâneos, oculares, hepáticos. Estas manifestações extra gastrointestinais são proporcionais ao tempo de duração da doença, e surgem normalmente antes dos sintomas intestinais. A primeira opção para o tratamento é com medicamentos, mas 80% dos casos há a necessidade de cirurgias para corrigir complicações derivadas da doença, essas complicações podem ser: thumb|left|250px|http://virtualpsy.locaweb.com.br - estenoses, que são estreitamentos de vasos sanguíneos ou de outros órgãos, no caso, o próprio trato gastrointestinal. thumb|249px|http://virtualpsy.locaweb.com.br - fístulas, que são comunicações entre duas superfícies, como por exemplo, entre o intestino delgado e a parede abdominal. Estas normalmente são causadas por complicações pós-operatórias. thumb|left|250px|Fonte: http://www.medicinageriatrica.com.br - abscessos, que é o acúmulo localizado de pus em um determinado local, formando uma cavidade delimitada por uma membrana de tecido inflamatório. Não há como transmitir a doença, pois ela não é do tipo contagiosa. O tabagismo estimula a doença. Epidemiologia A uma maior incidência da Doença de Crohn entre os indivíduos caucasianos, sendo um pouco mais comum entre os judeus. Apesar de acometer qualquer idade tem maior prevalência entre os 20 e os 50 anos, motivo pelo qual gera um grande problema ao atingir principalmente a classe produtiva da sociedade. Apresenta diferença entre o sexo masculino e feminino, sendo o feminino ligeiramente mais afetado. Os países com maior número de portadores da doença de Crohn são os Estados Unidos, Inglaterra e países escandinavos, sendo que nos Estados Unidos no ano de 2006 foi encontrada uma incidência de 16,6 novos casos relatados para cada 100.000 habitantes por ano. No entanto tem havido um grande aumento dessa incidência nos últimos 20 anos que tem chamado a atenção da comunidade científica, principalmente no Brasil, onde a incidência no ano de 2010 foi de um aumento de 5 para cada 100.000 habitantes por ano e prevalência de 50 casos para cada 100.000 habitantes. Todavia o Brasil ainda é um país onde a doença não é considerada de notificação compulsória, mas deve atentar-se para o aumento significativo que ocorreu no país. Um dos motivos considerados responsáveis pela falta de notificação desta doença é a falta de diagnóstico da mesma, já que os prontuários médicos no Brasil apontam grandes números de casos com diarréia de etiologia bacteriana ou parasitária. thumb|250px|Fonte: http://www.medicinageriatrica.com.br Há uma maior prevalência em moradores de áreas urbanas e estima-se que fumantes têm de 2 a 4 vezes mais chances de adquirir a doença. Foi identificada certa relação com o fator hereditariedade, mas a presença de parentes acometidos não apresenta uma grande prevalência entre os pacientes, cerca de 10 a 15%. O conhecimento de dados epidemiológicos pode nos fornecer elementos sobre a história natural da doença e suas complicações, auxiliar na estimativa dos custos para a saúde pública e no serviço apropriado para o tratamento destes doentes¹. Etiologia Doença de Crohn tem como principal característica etiológica o fato de ser multifatorial, sendo assim possuí várias causas que em conjunto vão causar a doença. thumb|left|250px|http://virtualpsy.locaweb.com.br Entre as causa encontradas até agora estão inclusas: - Fatores genéticos, sendo que foi encontrado uma mutação no cromossomo 16 no gene Nod-2 Card 15 e este seria o principal fator hereditário. O risco de contrair-se a doença quando há histórico familiar é de cerca de 10 a 15%, mas esta porcentagem aumenta quando a hereditariedade é por parte da mãe. - Fatores infecciosos, que seriam microorganismos invasores que levam a uma resposta imune exacerbada no trato gastrointestinal gerando assim a doença auto-imune. Não houve a definição de qual microorganismos seriam os responsáveis por tal resposta, mas acredita-se que determinadas espécies estejam mais relacionadas, entre eles estão o vírus Chlamydia, bactérias atípicas, mycobactérias paratuberculosis. - Fatores imunológicos, são aqueles que ativam o sistema imunológico do hospedeiro, estando este diretamente relacionado com o fator infeccioso. A parte responsável por defender as mucosas do trato gastrointestinal mantendo-as íntegras e regulando as respostas inflamatórias, é a principal responsável pela resposta auto-imune. Sendo assim chegou-se a conclusão de que a verdadeira causa para a doença de Crohn é a junção destes três fatores, onde o fator genético deixa o indivíduo mais susceptível a interagir com fatores ambientais e dessa interação, tendo em conta um sistema imune desregulado, resulta no processo inflamatório crônico do trato gastrointestinal. Outros fatores desencadeantes encontrados foram o estresse, que pode influenciar no sistema imune, e o tabagismo, que como citado na epidemiologia gera um risco de 2 a 4 vezes maior de ser acometido pela doença. É importante frisar que ao contrário dos que muitas pessoas pensam, ela não é uma doença contagiosa, sendo assim não há como um indivíduo acometido “passar” a doença para uma pessoa com quem ele convive. Porém há uma linha de pensamento que ao analisar vários estudos de diferentes casos, com diferentes etiologias, encontrou dados interessantes que apontam o fato de vários pacientes acometidos pela doença de Crohn não possuírem o gene mutado, ou em outros casos não apresentar histórico infeccioso por algum dos agente relacionados acima. Esta teoria aponta para a existência de vários tipos de doença de Crohn e não apenas um, sendo assim cada uma destas teria sua própria etiologia assim como próprio grau de severidade e ritmo de evolução, além de possuir um quadro epidemiológico diferente em cada uma das variações da doença. Tratamento O tratamento é preferencialmente medicamentoso, mas devido a certas complicações geradas pela doença há comumente a necessidade de cirurgias, cerca 80% dos pacientes acometidos pela doença de Crohn precisaram de cirurgia em algum momento da vida por causa da doença. Há basicamente duas vias diferentes de tratamento fora a cirurgia, uma voltada para a fase aguda da doença, que é a que mais atrapalha o bem estar dos doentes, e outra para a fase aguda da doença. Na fase aguda o principal objetivo é atenuar os sintomas, para tal há o uso de medicamentos, principalmente anti-inflamatórios, em especial os glicocorticóides, para atenuar a resposta inflamatório no trato gastrointestinal e compostos como a sulfassalazina, que tem como objetivo ser indutor da remissão da doença, mas por possuir efeitos colaterais tem uso limitado. Existem também alguns tratamentos clínicos novos que tem apresentado bons resultados e demonstram um novo horizonte para o tratamento da doença, mas ainda é recente e precisa de mais estudos. Na fase crônica a idéia é evitar qualquer situação que possa piorar a quadro do paciente, gerando um surto agudo da doença. Nesta situação a principal forma de tratamento é a dieta, objetivando evitar fibras para não aumentar a motilidade gastrointestinal, assim como derivados de laticínios e outros alimentos que tenham possam gerar uma resposta alérgica, ativando o sistema imune. Nem sempre há necessidade de cirurgia para os pacientes com doença de Crohn e mesmo nos casos onde há esta necessidade a cirurgia não irá curar a doença. Quando há complicações geradas pela doença pode ser necessário a intervenção cirúrgica, também há a necessidade de cirurgia quando há ausência de resposta aos medicamentos. Sendo assim, casos com estreitamento intestinal (estenose), fístulas, abscessos e intratabilidade clínica tem indicação a cirurgia. Prognóstico A doença de Crohn apresenta baixos níveis de mortalidade, porém altos níveis de morbidade e grande relação com a incidência de câncer no trato gastrointestinal. Sendo a cirurgia necessária na grande maioria dos casos, e com tratamentos clínicos novos sendo desenvolvidos para melhorar o quadro clínico dos acometidos. Apesar de ser uma doença crônica, sem cura conhecida e com altos níveis de morbidade é possível uma vida produtiva e normal do ponto de vista social quando há um diagnóstico eficaz e um tratamento adequado. Referências Bibliográficas 1 - FAUCI, Anthony S. Harrison medicina interna. 17.ed Rio de Janeiro: McGraw-Hill, 2008. 2 - Dorina Barbieri. Doenças inflamatórias intestinais. J. pediatr. (Rio J.). 2000; 76 (Supl.2):S173-S180 3 - Fiasse R, Denis MA, Dewit O. Chronic inflammatory bowel disease: Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis. Service de Gastro-entérologie, Cliniques St-Luc, UCL, Bruxelles. 4 - Takahashi-Monroy T. Surgical treatment of Crohn's disease. Departamento de Cirugía, Instituto Nacional de Ciencias Médicas y Nutrición Salvador Zubirán, México. 5 - Mortara G; Ghirardi M; Prati M; Danelli P; Nascimbeni R; Terraroli C; Carraro PS; Avesani EC; Cristaldi M; Sostegni R+ G.S.M.I.I. (Inflammatory Bowel Disease Study Group). Surgical treatment of inflammatory bowel diseases in northwestern Italy: a multicentric study by the G.S.M.I.I. (Inflammatory Bowel Disease Study Group). 6 - Gaburri, Pedro Duarte; Castro, Lincoln Eduardo Vieira Vilela de; Ferreira, José Olindo Duarte; Lopes, Marcelo Henrique Marques; Ribeiro, Alessandra Maria Barreto; Alves, Rodrigo Andrade; Froede, Edilson Cavalcante; Oliveira, Karla Silva de; Gaburri, Ana Karla; Gaburri, Débora; Meirelles, Gustavo de Souza Portes; Souza, Aécio Flávio Meirelles de; Chelbi, Júlio Maria Fonseca. Epidemiologia, aspectos clínicos e evolutivos da doença de Crohn: um estudo de 60 casos Links Relacionados 1 - Sociedade Brasileira de Gastrologia http://www.sobed.org.br/web/preHome.aspx 2 - American College of Gastroenterology http://www.acg.gi.org/members/internationalaff.asp 3 - Crohn`s and Colitis Foundation of America http://www.ccfa.org/info/about/crohns 4 - National Association of Crohn`s and Colitis UK http://www.nacc.org.uk/content/home.asp 5 - German Association of Crohn`s and Colitis http://www.dccv.de/crohn-colitis/morbus-crohn/ 6 - Patient UK Newspaper http://www.patient.co.uk/health/Crohn's-Disease.htm 7 - Associação Brasileira de Coliti Ulcerativa e Doença de Crohn http://www.abcd.org.br/ Categoria:2010 Categoria:Adulto